One Beautiful Nightmare
by Death-Within-Me
Summary: China Wants Vietnam to visit a European country for the summer. An unexpected country she has never bothered to pay attention to before. Join Vietnam on a journey to Spain! *Crappy summary is crappy summary.


**READ THIS INTRO FIRST OR YOU WILL REGRET YOUR MISTAKE FOR THE REST OF YOUR EXISTENCE. THANK YOU. **

So this is my first Hetalia fanfic so I'm only doing a one-shot. Wish me luck. Yes, this is a hetero romance fanfiction. Wow, a hetero fanfic in Hetalia?! Surprise, surprise! :P Don't like, don't read. I happen to hate it when fangirls pair up two non-gay characters and make them gay in your little yaoi fantasies and treat female characters like a pile of shit. You all might as well go to a male species only planet and you all can watch two guys shoving their dicks in each other's throats all fucking day and do the world some good.

_Anyway: _Rant over thanks for putting up with it.

You're all probably wondering; why the fuck would I pair up Spain and Vietnam together? They make no fucking sense at all! Yeah well, to answer that question please attempt to read my story and maybe you will see. No guarantee. Now please don't tell me how similar Vietnam is to Romano please. Everyone always seems to forget that Vietnam is a **tsundere. **I'm not writing about two human beings, I'm not writing about a boy and a girl, I'm not writing about a Prince and a Princess, I'm not writing about two animals mating, I'm not writing about a love story between a chair and an egg.(Don't ask, it was an inside joke with a friend. xD) No, no my darling readers. I, Death-Within-Me am writing something that will bring me harsh criticism, risk my reputation and will make me the object of pure judgment. I am writing about two fucking countries. –round of applause-

LOLOLOL, I'm high right now. xD

**Warning: Inaccurate history, inaccurate Spanish and Vietnamese, swear words, bad writing and English. **_**You have been warned my friends.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. If I did, I would stop all possibilities of any yaoi pairings in this anime/manga in an instant. You hear me? In. An. Instant.**

_Chapter 1 (In other words, the only chapter in this story. Heh.)_

Hello everyone, this is Vietnam speaking here. If you don't know what in the world Vietnam is, go look at a map and stare at the beautiful continent called Asia and study your history. To those who actually know the country of Vietnam, you are either:

A fellow Vietnamese.

The only thing you ever heard about Vietnam is our god-forsaken Vietnam War.

You like Pho.

You studied your history.

Why am I listing all of these you ask? It is very simple. After all the shit I went through with my beloved older brother China and that perverted son of a bitch, France trying to take over me again and again, my country is now poor as fuck. After 1978, I couldn't stand shit anymore so I organized a female military group to drive them out of our land. I think that is pretty damn cool if you ask me. We are still recovering from the Vietnam War and we are doing better with our economy, shelter, food and such. You can thank me for getting dragged through a whole bunch of crap, walking on a thin piece of thread, grinding my teeth every day to fight for my own survival for me to reach where I am now. Apparently, that is still not enough for me to be recognizable country. Wherever I go, people only see me as "China's pitiful colony" or "China's extra." Japan, Korea, Taiwan, China, Hong Kong, they all outshine me. They all outshine me in every fucking thing. From pop culture, television dramas, to their food, history, beauty, you name it. I guess this why nobody ever pays attention whenever I am present at a World Conference and after many years of neglect, I stopped going all together cause no one gives a flying fuck about what Vietnam thinks and exclude me from all of their discussions, from flying mint bunnies, to war. Don't ask about the flying mint bunnies. Don't get me wrong, I'm not an attention whore for ranting about this, but I do admit to self-pity at times when I reminisce about my past. I just want people acknowledge me as an independent country who can stand my ground. Not some extra land from my brother. That's all really.

Well that takes us where we are now. I am on a plane flying to Spain. There is a reason why, I am enduring the cramp seat between a sleeping old woman and a little kid who won't stop moving in his chair and trying all of these awful snacks on Calima Aviación airlines.

_One day, China decided to conveniently visit me while I was busy with my work out in the muddy rice fields. It was 4 in the afternoon, I had a long and sweaty day of trudging through the swamp in my rolled up pants and long-sleeved, linen shirt and cutting wheat stalks to get rice from. _

"_You need to take a break," China stated frowning. "You have been shutting yourself out and working in your country for too long, aru!"_

"_China! First, I don't remember letting you in my home. Second, I can't take a nice little vacation when I'm busy watching out for idiots like you trying to invade my lands." I replied in a matter of fact manner._

_China laughed and shifted his brown eyes._

"_You're paranoid, aru. Why would I do something like that, after all these years?"_

_I rolled my eyes._

"_Exactly. Why would you do something like that after all that I've been through?" I asked sighing at the not-so-honest figure that symbolizes China._

"_We are getting out of topic here!"_

"_I told you, I am not leaving Vietnam. I don't need a vacation and I happy working for the rest of my life until the end of the world."_

"_Viet honey, don't be so uptight. Besides, I have already phoned the countries I want you spend your holidays at." China said smugly while putting his right arm over my shoulders._

"_Whaaaaaat?!" I screeched the word that would put crows to shame._

"_Well, only one country is available for you to spend your time at." He admitted. "Since America, England and all the other guys are occupied with their own countries' affairs this time of year, aru."_

"_And I only trust a few countries that will not harm you or take you away from your beloved brother, aru." He said, defensively._

_I rolled my eyes and thought about it, but then became apprehensive._

"_Which country accepted my stay?" I asked, suspiciously._

"_Why, Spain of course!" China said brightening up at my response._

"_Spain? Why him of all people?"_

"_Well, I trust that guy for one. He is nice, generous, though a bit clueless. He seems harmless to me. Is there a problem, aru?"_

_I didn't exactly have a problem with Spain if that's what you all are thinking. In fact, his country and my country get along pretty well, especially when it comes to major trading and partnership but that's it. _

"_I called Spain the other day; he said he was fine with it. He even offered to be your tour guide! Isn't that great, aru?"_

_I didn't really know the man. I did not read a lot about Spain's history just like I did with other countries and from what I can gather; he was once a ruthless and powerful nation that was superior to all Europe, Africa and Asia. A country I would never want to cross paths with, but that was a long time ago. No one speaks about it anymore._

_The first time I ever saw him was from a world meeting many, many years ago. The most contact we had with each other was a brief greeting like a nod or a "hello." I admit I forgot how he looks like since it has been so long. _

"_Viet?" _

"_Vietnam?"_

…

"_Heeeeeello! Earth to Viet!" China waved his hands in front of my face exasperatedly. It took me a moment to regain my composure from my thoughts._

"_Uh, umm."_

" _Sorry. I'll think about it tonight, kay?" I thought should settle with that being the hesitant person that I am. I still had a lot to do and I had to tell my government to watch the borderlines of Vietnam like a __hawk__. I also had to finish some money business, so finding the time to schedule a flight was not easy._

_Saying that China was happy when I finally found time to book a flight to go to Spain was an understatement. He was ecstatic. _

_He kept insisting that I let my younger sister, Taiwan to help me pack up my clothes and she even tried to yank me out shopping to find outfits "appropriate" for the weather. I refused all of their help obviously, I am a big girl after all and I can take of myself. _

_Hong Kong suggested that I bring a laptop with me on the plane to study some Spanish online if I ever got bored during the plane ride. _

So here I am, sitting irritably on the plane with the heated laptop on my lap. It was very cramp and for the 2 hours, I've been trying to sit in a position that might not give me a heart attack or dislocate my back-bone from extreme aching. The fact that a woman around her sixties was sleeping on my stiff shoulders did not help either. Urgh.

And then I felt it. The doom, that everyone on this Earth must face every day of their lives.

I had to pee. Fuck.

I tried holding it in by distracting myself by watching more Spanish lessons on Youtube, but eventually gave up.

Slowly, I pried the old woman's head off my shoulder, onto the other side of her own seat, careful not to wake her up. I got out of my chair and walked down the narrow aisle to the bathroom in the back of the plane.

After I relieved myself, I checked at my reflection in the mirror. My tanned face looked like a zombie's face and my hair looked like someone just dumped a mop of musty seaweed on my head. I tried to comb out my hair and wash my face to make it look more presentable but with no prevail.

This was not acceptable. I have a country to represent and looking like this is sure to leave a bad impression on the people in Europe.

I took out my mini makeup bag from the backpack I brought with me and applied mascara and a little lip gloss.

_Better._

It is fucking _hot._

When a person who has been sitting in a hot plane, sweating with frizzy hair sticking damply to their scalp with an itching ass for hours, steps outside the plane only to be greeted with a 98 degrees temperature, let's just say said person is about to go kill a kitten.

I looked around. There were people chatting, other airlines, jets and huge amounts of people pushing and running to get to the airport across from us.

I was in Madrid.

I tried to catch up with the crowd, but was instantly pushed out of the way and was almost run over.

"Today, is definitely not my day…fuck the hell off people." I muttered irritably to no one in particular.

I really didn't know it could get worse.

I hurriedly took of my jacket and put it under my left arm while my right hand was pulling on my black, suitcase. The backpack on my back, plus my thick, annoying ao dai took me sometime to safely check out of the airport.

I couldn't find Spain anywhere.

Or rather I should put it, I have no idea how he looks like and he probably doesn't remember me or my existence so we might've passed each other for all I know.

China told me that Spain was supposed to meet me at the front entrance but I have no clue where the front entrance is. All of the directions were in Spanish and I tried reading a map, but I'm not a good map reader so I gave up on that idea.

I'm pretty sure I look pretty damn pathetic running around in a wild goose chase while carrying bags with my baggy ao dai.

"Ah querido. You know, it is not hard to ask someone for help if you need it." Came an accented English, a few feet away from me.

I have no time to deal with this.

I didn't even bother to turn towards the man speaking and decided to ignore him and continue walking to…somewhere.

He followed.

"Judging from the scowl on that lovely face, your uneven way of walking, and that you are about to run into a pole, I think it is safe to assume that you are a tired… and hopelessly lost."

…

I stopped in my tracks and looked up. There is indeed an obnoxious looking, yellow pole a few inches from shattering my nose if I took a step further.

I could already here the smile in his voice.

"Don't you have some other place to go then to annoy me?" I asked huffly at the strange man whom I haven't turned to face yet.

He gave a little laugh.

"As much as I want to go someplace else, I'm afraid that I am told to meet up with a young lady from Vietnam, senorita."

My eyes widened as realization came to me, and I turned to gape at the weird guy. He was of average height with a slender built, mocha, chocolate hair, gleaming, green eyes and an inviting grin on his face.

Wait…You mean to tell me that this weak looking idiot is Spa-…no way…

"You are Miss Vietnam, si?" He asked, green eyes looking up and down at me. I frowned at him.

"And you are Spain I presume?"

"Maravilloso!(wonderful)" He exclaimed with a bright smile. It looked like that grin is permanently glued to his face, I'm never going to get used to this nation.

He casually took my suitcase and jacket and started walking.

"W-wait! I can carry my own things!" I said, my pride sinking in. Spain turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"Really? From the looks of things, you look like you are about to collapse any minute and we really don't have much time to waste."

"I am not about to collapse and I don't want to trouble you. Don't be ridiculous!" I glared at the green eyed nation.

"_You _are being ridiculous. You _will _trouble me if you faint from trying to act tough before we even get you to your hotel." And then he flashed a charming grin.

I gave an indignant huff and continued to follow him to his car.

I told Spain that the hotel I was staying at was all the way at Monzon and that he didn't have to drive all the way up there if he didn't want to and I could always take a taxi. Naturally, he didn't listen and easily brushed me off, telling me that he had to be a nice tour guide to the "lovely lady" like he was told to.

When we got to the Gobernador hotel, Spain took out my suitcase and backpack and opened the door for me. After checking and settling in, he told me to rest well for the night because we are going to be quite _busy _the next day.

Before Spain walked out the door, he took my right hand and put it slightly under his mouth.

"Buenas noches(goodnight) senorita." He smiled and breathed in the scent of my knuckles and let his mouth linger there for a few seconds before pressing a soft kiss on it. Me, being the conservative, Asian nation that I am was not used to these kinds of close contacts. A fierce blush spread across my face and I swiftly took my hand back and turned away. I tried to scowl to hide my embarrassment.

Spain did not seem to be put off by this and he still had that soft smile on his face only this time, his eyes held a glint of amusement. Before I knew it, he disappeared.

"I-idiot…" I muttered to myself, my blush still present.

"He is definitely a ladies man."

During my first three days here in Spain, I have learned how mischievous and playful the Spaniard could be the hard way. The incidents that I had with the man during the tours are not something that I cannot mention without making me wanting the Earth to swallow me whole.

I also noticed that beneath that constant cheerful smile, he is the type of guy who does whatever, wherever, whenever and however he wants and I'm starting to get concerned that it is going to affect me. Sigh.

There was a time when Spain dragged me to a Spanish restaurant and made me try all of the cuisines. I didn't want to at first cause I hated tomatoes with a fiery passion and I stupidly thought all Spanish dishes involved tomatoes in some way. He was very shocked at that and seemed quite mad that I called a tomato a vegetable so he very kindly(forcefully), shoved a bowl of Salmorejo Cordobes down my throat. Not really, but it felt that way. He told me to admit that I liked it which I begrudgingly did. I attempted to give him a good punch in the face for that, which resulted in me getting kicked out of the restaurant by the securities with Spain laughing heartily behind me.

It was three in the afternoon and Spain and I were walking down the streets of Madrid, and Spain suddenly turned to me.

"Miss Vietnam,"

"Call me Lien."

"Only if you will call me Antonio."

"Okay…what do you want?"

"Have you ever seen a bullfight?"

I turned to him a bit surprised. I have seen bullfights on television and I was nothing but disturbed by them. I hated the way they cruelly treated the bulls so I never watched it again and I didn't think I would ever have to watch it again.

"I have seen it on TV, but not live." I responded.

"You are missing out if you haven't. We are still in time to see it now, c'mon!"

I hesitated and Antonio saw that.

"You do not have to if you wish." He said softly, looking at me with a softer expression.

I felt bad cause I knew that I should respect everyone's culture and the Spaniard has done so much for me these past few days. It would be rude of me to refuse this one request from him.

"No, I will see it. It is traditional after all, right?" I replied firmly. Spain pulled a look that I couldn't decipher, but then smirked and lead me to watch a bullfight.

Spain and the rest of his citizens were both cheering in their native language when the Torero managed to prick another banderilla and then jabbed the bull. I could see blood all over the place and tried to stare at something else besides the arena the majority of the time. There were moments when I would jump a little whenever the bull was about to gore the player.

"The torero executes all kinds of different moves depending on the country and the customs." Spain explains, next to me. "Most people think that the bull rages when it sees the color red, but the bull is actually color blind."

I nodded trying to understand the rest of what he was saying, but the crowd was too loud with all the cheering. Spain went back to watch the match with entertainment written all over his face and posture.

Whenever he looked away, I would always take the chance to stare at his vivid, emerald eyes that I'm beginning to think that I am drawn too.

This male nation was always cheerful, a total nut job and at times, totally oblivious to things. How he was the one who lead one of the most powerful and invincible navies in the world, the Armada was beyond me.

I did a double take on him again when I thought he wasn't looking. There was something about Antonio that I couldn't comprehend. His movements were always suave, the way looks at things and his surroundings, and it was then that I knew that his eyes reflected everything about this country. His joyful manner, the way he does things at his own pace, his spontaneous and unpredictable personality and yet, I can't help, but sense something lurking underneath. There was definitely something deeper and darker that I'm captivated with and it confuses me to no end. I don't like this at all. How could a bastard like him have this kind of effect on someone as great as me?! Before I knew it, green eyes were gazing at me.

Spain saw me staring the whole time and he had a bemused look on his face. I saw his mouth twitched upward a little and slowly, my face turned a bright, tomato red.

"Ah-umm! It's just that-"before I could finish my failed excuse, there was a flood of gasps, cries and looks of horror all around us. Both Spain and I turned to see what the sudden uproar was about.

My eyes drifted to the arena. After a few minutes of confusion, my mouth dropped in terror and I let out a scream. There, on the arena floor, the torero was lying with blood rapidly pouring from his mouth and neck. It would seem that the raging bull gored through the throat and was now horning the torero over and over again. This time, the target was his chest. He was going to die a terrible death if someone didn't help him soon.

I was yelling and panicking, seeing if anyone was going to come on to aid the man and restrain the bull. Just then, a group of people, dressed in the same matador uniforms were rushing out.

A hand reached out to press on my shaking shoulders. It was Spain with a weird look on his face.

"Will you close your eyes if I tell you to?" He asked calmly. I gave him a bewildered expression.

"Wh-what?!" I yelled back over the noise.

"Will you close your eyes if I tell you to?" He repeated patiently.

"Idiot! Now is not the time fo—"

"Just close your eyes Lien." He interrupted me with a straight face. I looked at him impatiently than grumbled a bit before letting out an "okay." He gave me a quick nod before running down the stairs into the arena.

I quickly closed my eyes, wary of what was going to happen next.

As I closed my eyes, I tried to listen to what was happening. There were still noises and then it slowly died down after a few minutes and then became completely silent. After 1 minute of silence, I heard a little cry that I couldn't figure from whom or what. A few slashing sounds came after that and then I heard a loud clang of metal.

The audience finally led out a stream of murmurs. What the fuckity fuck was going on? I then heard slow, steady footsteps coming towards me.

I carefully opened my eyes and saw Spain walking towards me, while many people from the audience was giving him odd looks. Others looked relieved and I don't know if it was my imagination, but I thought I saw another group of people looking a bit afraid of Antonio…I looked at the arena, bewildered once again.

It was vacant. All I saw were little splotches of red in the sand, brown dirt.

"I didn't say you could open your eyes yet." He said.

"What the hell just happened?! What did you do?!"

He had an unreadable look on his face that I did not like. He ignored my question and glanced back at the arena.

"We should go. Well, this didn't really go according to plan did it?" Spain asked me with a dry smile.

I was more than aggravated with him more than the situation we were in. It doesn't help with the fact that he isn't giving me any legitimate answers.

"No shit Sherlock. Are you going to answer my questions?" I snapped, but then mentally slapped myself. I forgot that I was in the presence of an older nation and that I can't give my country a bad name by disrespecting him.

He gave me a rueful grin.

"Not really."

I slapped my forehead with a groan and stalked out of the auditorium into the merciless heat leaving the Spaniard behind. He caught up easily of course. I was preparing to give the joyful, male nation a mini silent treatment.

While we were walking, no one said anything to each other so it was a bit awkward. I honestly had no idea where I was going and Spain didn't say anything and was just following me. I didn't know if he was doing this because he couldn't leave me alone in a country I was not familiar with, or to just plain annoy me. I decided not to dwell on that.

"You know Lien, there is a myth that if you keep walking everywhere with a perpetual scowl on your face, you would look like a monkey forever." He remarked after a while of walking. I ignored him and walked faster.

"I hope that myth won't apply to you." He continued, also walking faster to match my pace. Screw this. I am giving him a _big _silent treatment.

I tried to glance back at him without being caught. He was looking at me with a thoughtful expression. It was painfully obvious that he was trying to hide a grin.

I quickly turned back and glared at the road ahead of me. Was he really this thick headed?! How can he not see that these kinds of comments, pisses women off?

Spain stopped after we both reached a lamppost.

"If we keep on heading east, we will reach Barcelona. Would you like to go see the ocean together?" He asked me with a hopeful smile. I sighed, knowing that I can't keep on ignoring this jolly man much longer. I _loved _the ocean and I wasn't going to give up this opportunity to go, especially since it is already sunset. Sunset means beautiful view in my opinion.

"Yes."

There were not a lot of people at the beach since it was already evening so I got a good amount of space to myself. The ocean in Spain was truly beautiful. The color of the sea was a vibrant, aquamarine and the sand was smooth and golden. I could see half of the glazing sunset that can still blind a person and the city lights were beginning to light up. The palm trees were swaying and harmonizing with the light wind. Overall, the feeling and the whole entire scenery was very magnificent and captivating.

Before I was even conscious of it, I was already hopping and dancing around, probably looking like a retard.

_And that is the end of chapter one. Chapter two will come shortly and thanks for enduring with me._

_Read and possibly review if you have time? _

_Thank you very much._


End file.
